


ObeyMeMember Day 9: Satan

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMemember [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demonic Culture, Diavolo's Monster Cock, Exhibitionism, M/M, ObeyMemember, Satan is a needy bottom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Satan is just a small demon, and Diavolo is an evil goose.
Relationships: Diavolo/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMemember [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	ObeyMeMember Day 9: Satan

Satan strode stiffly to the throne room, trying to subtly check if anyone was around as he walked. This was supposed to be his time with Diavolo, but he’d been called to the throne room instead of the bedroom. Irritation was swiftly growing in his chest, and Satan struggled to repress it. He knew logically that Diavolo had little control over the emergencies of the Devildom, and as it’s ruler he would need to attend immediately. But Satan was horny, dammit! The least Diavolo could have done was tell him to prepare on his own and wait instead of summoning him to the throne room. He had little interest in sitting in on whatever political drivel was being spouted. 

So it was due to this irritation in his heart that he opened the door a little too roughly, and dozens of eyes flew to him. Rather than embarrassment replacing the irritation, he’s anger only grew. You see, Satan was a very young being. All of his “brothers” were many millenia older than him, every demon present had been alive for longer than Satan could really fathom- and it could not be more obvious. These demon’s forms stretched to the ceiling, took up so much space with scales and feathers of all kinds, horns standing tall and proud. If Satan were someone like Lucifer, or hell even Mammon, he would be respected as he walked into the room.

Lucifer’s demon form had four magnificent, night black wings- remnants of his archangel days. His horns framed his head like a halo, the jewel on his forehead in likeness of the third eye that once sat there. If Lucifer was so inclined that day, his long and luscious tail would come forth, fanning out behind him and forcing those ahead to part for his stride like a bride walking down the aisle with their train floating behind. He may have fallen from heaven’s grace, but he was still awe-inspiring as a demon- more so, maybe. After all, a demon who still held the likeness of an archangel would always be royalty. Even the scars where Lucifer had torn out his own wings to allow Satan to be brought to life were signs of respect in the Devildom- though Lucifer liked to hide them, Satan thought bitterly.

Mammon, on the other hand, was a more terrifying mish-mash of archangel and demon. His form was lanky, his arms were stick like and his chest was so thin that his ribs could be seen easily. The white markings from his holy armor as an angel still remained on his skin, bat wings that were reminiscent of the demon lord himself hung low with stark white paint on it’s edges. Deep blue eyes with rings of gold stood out the most, the tan skin, the white hair- as though God had felled an angel so holy that not even the Devildom could burn away those angelic traits. As much as Mammon liked to pretend he was nothing remarkable, he was on many levels more terrifying than Lucifer. Mammon was a demon who looked on with the eyes of an archangel, the third most powerful being in this realm with control so precise and unfailing that his true power remained a whispered secret.

Of course, then there was Leviathan- but there was not much to say about Leviathan. Whenever Satan even attempted to wrap his head around Levi’s transformation, he was quickly overwhelmed. Nothing could describe the completely changed being that became Hell’s Grand Admiral immediately after falling, who ruled the endless ocean of the Devildom like it was meant to be his all along. A form so large that even the impressive length of the throne room would be unable to hold even half of him, glittering scales like blood and sapphire, eyes that could light up the sea as though simply a puddle over a lightbulb. Satan didn’t even want to comprehend the rest of his third eldest “brother”- if he tried, he feared he would end up on the Devildom’s shore and be captured by the endless depth of the sea.    
  
This was all to say that when faced with these beings, it was truly only his relation to Lucifer- a being born straight from his angelic wings- that kept those strange old demons from striking him down where he stood. He avoided looking at any of them directly and quickly strode to where Diavolo had beckoned him forward on the throne. As soon as he got within reach, Diavolo snatched his arm and dragged the blond down into his lap. Satan flushed and tried to rise but an insistent hand held his waist and Satan couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Darling, show me your horns please.” Diavolo said, molten-gold eyes boring into Satan’s. He obligingly released his demon form, feather boa wrapping around his shoulders and scaly tail winding around his leg. Satan hadn’t released his demon form for a reason, but since Diavolo had asked so nicely… 

“ Those feathers…”

“The beautiful ones- the father of this one. He does indeed have nice wings.”   
  
“Fufu, not ‘father’. ‘Brother’. The beautiful one dislikes referring to this one as ‘son’.”

“Our beautiful one is cruel. Not even the King refused to acknowledge our Prince.”

And that was the reason Satan hadn’t wanted to release his demon form. There were always these comments. Yes, it was true- the feathers that made up his boa were from the wings Lucifer tore from his back when Satan was born, and at one point in Satan’s life, this motif was intentional. It was a point of bitterness that Lucifer hadn’t claimed him as his son, and instead had shoved Satan into the role of a brother. So Satan had tried to look like Lucifer in any way available- from the feathers of the wings Lucifer had discarded to the way they presented themselves, the posture- and before Satan knew it, the traits he’d copied actually ended up becoming his real traits. Satan didn’t remember how he used to stand before he’d begun leaving his hand over his chest, didn’t remember how he’d parted his hair before copying Lucifer. He was okay with that- but the comments never ceased no matter how long he’d been this way.

But that wasn’t important. Diavolo still had a demanding hand on his waist, and his other hand was gently rubbing Satan’s arm. A feeling akin to dread rose in Satan’s chest. Certainly not here? Not in a meeting so important that some of the most high ranking demons in the Devildom had attended?

The hand that made its way to lift Satan’s shirt confirmed it- yes here, yes now, yes in the present company.

Diavolo continued to lift Satan’s shirt up, and as the demon opened his mouth to protest, the prince shoved the shirt into Satan’s mouth to keep it up. Diavolo wasted no time, bending down to run a large tongue over Satan’s exposed nipple, taking it between sharp fangs oh-so gently and nipping the soft skin that was presented just for him. Satan tried to jerk away, face flushing deep red as he heard the soft murmurs of the demons behind him- but Diavolo’s large hand grabbed the smaller demon’s chin and forced him to still, the only place to look being the deep gold eyes in front of him. Once Diavolo seemed sure Satan wouldn’t move again, he went back to his ministrations.

Satan could only hang on to Diavolo’s broad shoulders as arousal pooled in his gut, embarrassment and shame heating his face. It wasn’t just the fact that he was being put on display- likely as a political move- in front of the ancient demons of the Devildom- it was that he was absurdly able to enjoy it, and enjoy it  _ a lot. _ Diavolo made a demanding growl, mouth latched onto Satan’s nipple and broad hands grabbed his waist and dragged Satan’s clothed ass over the demon lord’s hardening cock. Satan made another futile attempt to squirm away, but Diavolo nipped his chest in warning. The smaller demon flushed, ashamed that such a small threat was enough to keep him rocking back and forth over the prince’s cock.

Satan knew that he should be worried, and for many reasons. For one, it was the many other demon’s in the room whose gazes bored into Satan’s back. At any moment they could aim an attack to his back and he would be helpless- but that worry was quickly being pushed aside in favor of the more present concern that was prodding his sensitive hole. Diavolo, in his demon form, was much larger than Satan… in all ways. The giant cock head insistently prodding at his hole would surely tear him in half- and Satan knew exactly what he needed to do to get Diavolo to not kill Satan with his cock.

But knowing didn't make it any easier.

He needed to ask- no,  _ beg  _ Diavolo to prep him before shoving that cock in Satan's ass, but… with all the demon's watching and with the way Diavolo was grabbing his ass in such a way that Satan just knew his hole was exposed for all to see… it had the demon blushing terribly. His breath hitched as Diavolo's cock began trying to push in earnest, and hurriedly brought a hand to Diavolo's shoulder to get him to stop.

"D-Diavolo…" Satan began, throat going dry and his cock giving an embarrassing twitch that Diavolo wasted no time in zeroing in on. Before Satan could muster up the courage to continue his sentence, Diavolo shoved Satan's pants further down his legs to free his cock and began abusing the poor thing. He ran his large hand up and down it's length, running his thumb over the sensitive head and fondling Satan's balls mercilessly, bringing Satan just to the edge before completely pulling away. As though remembering that Satan had wanted to say something, Diavolo looked down at him expectantly.

"I uhm…" he began again, face going more and more red as the words he needed to say sat on his tongue. He buried his face in Diavolo's broad shoulder, holding back a whine. His neck burned, and he slowly opened his mouth again.

"Could you please prepare me?" He tried, looking up at Diavolo through blond lashes. Diavolo's eyes were hooded, his molten gold irises peeking through finely carved eyelids. He wasn't satisfied with just this- Satan needed to do more to convince him.

"I… can't take your cock without preparation." He choked out, face burning as he looked away from those piercing gold eyes. Diavolo wound a firm hand into his blond hair and pulled, forcing Satan to look up at him. Thick fingers hovered in front of his mouth, and Satan hesitantly opened his mouth. Two fingers quickly shoved their way in, pulling an obscene noise from deep in Satan's chest. He curled his tongue around the digits, squirming as he heard soft rustling at his back. He tightly closed his eyes as a third finger entered his mouth, but flew open when Diavolo chuckled lowly. 

Molten gold eyes were fixed on him, and Satan trembled under that heavy gaze. Satan briefly wondered why Diavolo had laughed, but when he felt his ass bump into a hard cock, he flushed and closed his eyes again. He'd been unconsciously rocking his hips back and forth like some highly-paid whore, and of  _ course  _ Diavolo had noticed. And the demon lord wasn't going to let him off the hook so easy.

"If you're so eager, dearheart, you only need to ask me to hurry up." He purred, that low rumble sending shivers down Satan's spine. The fingers withdrew from his mouth, saliva dripping lewdly, and soon those thick fingers began prodding his hole. Satan relaxed the best he could, ears still burning and hyper aware of the many demons behind him. Diavolo had no such qualms- he never did- and the thick digits pushed inside one by one, and Satan moaned quietly into Diavolo's shoulder- only for his hair to be yanked back abruptly.

"Don't you  **dare** hide from me." He growled, large fangs peeking through his finely carved lips. Satan whimpered unconsciously, and nodded quickly as the fingers sped up and curled into that sensitive spot and had Satan writhing needily in his lap. Satan couldn't tell if he was flushing from pleasure, or from the humiliation of being stuffed with the demon lord's fingers in front of many,  _ many  _ important demons of the Devildom. What was worse was that with every passing second, his moans picked up and his whines grew needier- and it was exactly what Diavolo wanted from him. 

Satan couldn't take the anticipation anymore. He leaned forward and gently cradled Diavolo's head, whispering in the demon prince's hair.

"Please… please fuck me, my lord." He panted wetly, moving his ass to meat Diavolo's thrusting fingers, flushing at what it must look like to the demons behind them. Diavolo's eyes darkened at his request, and then a dark smile split across his face. Before Satan knew what was happening, a thick cock was forcing its way into his tight hole, and Satan let out a choked out moan out as he felt like he was being filled up  _ completely.  _ He was harshly shoved down the rest of the way, golden eyes boring into him as he was impaled on Diavolo's cock. Satan’s jaw fell open, and his eyes rolled up into his head as Diavolo’s cock dragged perfectly against his walls.

“D-Diavolo…” He whimpered, unwillingly clenching down on Diavolo’s cock as the lord shifted in Satan.   
  
“Shh, be at peace, my love. You will be pleasured soon.” He cooed, gently rubbing his hand up and down Satan’s exposed hip. Satan could only groan, the Demon Lord’s cock scraping against his sensitive spot in a way that was driving him mad- and then Diavolo started moving.   
  
There was no mercy in the princes movements, no time for Satan to adjust his small, tight hole to the Lord’s girth- and he liked it that way. Diavolo pulled almost entirely out, only leaving the large width of his cock head in- and then  _ rammed _ Satan’s ass down, lewd slaps filling the otherwise silent room as the blond’s ass was brought down again and again, hole stretched lewdly and on full display for all to see. Diavolo then brought a hand up to harshly twist Satan’s pink nipple between his fingers, making Satan cry out a needy moan. 

Satan’s ears were burning, entire face and back flushed from the humiliation of being taken so completely and fully in front of the demonic council. His hole had already fully accepted Diavolo’s assault, stretching and squeezing obscenely as the Demon Lord’s cock fucked into him one harsh thrust after another. Satan tried to lift his hips to gain some relief, and felt ashamed as this pose put his abused hole directly in the line of sight of the demons behind him. Diavolo was paying them no mind, simply focusing on making the blond that was squirming in his lap feel the utmost pleasure possible.   
  
Satan felt arousal pool deep in his gut and knew he was about to cum, somehow both too soon and not soon enough. The blond could also feel Diavolo tensing underneath him, quiet, pleasured groans growing more growly in nature, and Satan whined against Diavolo’s throat. The Demon Prince only chuckled fondly, and then delivered a sharp  _ smack _ to his ass and Satan gave out a loud, pleasured cry. Diavolo took no mercy, twisting Satan’s sensitive nipples in one hand as he brought down his broad hand on Satan’s flushed ass again and again, making the young demon cry out in lewd moans and whines.   
  
All too soon, Satan came, splattering his cum all over the Demon Lord’s stomach. Diavolo followed soon after, slamming Satan’s abused ass down on his cock with renewed force, making the demon twitch from the overstimulation as searing hot cum poured into his ass. Satan, now utterly uncaring about the audience behind him, collapsed fully onto Diavolo’s chest and sighed in satisfaction. Diavolo gently pet his blond locks, cooing meaningless praise into the demon’s ear- and then…

“You did so well, little kitten. Obeyed me like a good kitty should, even if this was fake.”   
  


_ Fake? _

  
Satan shot up, looking behind him- and the hall was completely empty. Not a demon in sight except for himself and Diavolo. Satan slowly turned back to Diavolo, giving the hardest pout his face had ever made.   
  
“Hmph!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This has been in my wips for quite a while. Hope you like it.
> 
> Comments make my day!


End file.
